When in Tartarus
by mae2551
Summary: Used to be a songfic, but not anymore. This is the story of how Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus, to the story of how Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank ended up screaming bloody murder at Leo, Nico, and Coach Hedge.


**Hi. This originally started out as a songfic, but then, I found out that it was forbidden or something, so I deleted it. **

**P.S. The songfic I originally made from the lyrics of "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Rick.**

_In Tartarus:_

Annabeth Chase collapsed into Percy Jackson's arms, just after finishing another hoard of monsters.

"You're cute when you're sleepy." Percy told her, kissing her forehead.

Annabeth leaned closer to him, and sighed. "I've been wondering lately...there are so many if's in this world. What if we were just normal demigods?"

"I don't know what could have happened, 'cause I'm, you know, a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snorted. "But, I wouldn't trade anything. I'm just happy that you're here with me. We're together, remember?"

"Being deep doesn't fit you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

"Shut up, Wise Girl. I knew that a long time ago." Percy said before kissing her softly.

There was a silence in which the two were absorbed with their thoughts.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we ever getting out of Tartarus?"

"Yeah, we are, Wise Girl. We're not giving up."

They both looked up at the mouth of Tartarus, where a little ray of sunlight, a little hope, streamed in.

* * *

Percy carried Annabeth in his arms, bridal style, as he sprinted at an imaginable speed towards Epirus, which was still pretty far.

She had been injured in their last fight against five hellhounds and two dracaenae. The last monster, a dracaena sliced her stomach before it disintegrated.

"Please, please, please, Annabeth," Percy whispered urgently, desperately. "Don't leave me, I love you too much."

Percy had been injured in the battle, too. He sported a long gash at the side of his arm that 'hurt like Tartarus', and a broken ankle that felt as if somebody was piercing millions of sharp knives in it, but he didn't care. He ignored it as he ran towards Epirus which was gradually getting nearer.

He continued to repeat his mantra, as Annabeth remained unconscious.

Annabeth was noticeably getting paler as the wound poured out blood.

Finally, Percy saw his six other friends at the doorway, frantically gesturing for him to hurry. If that was even possible, he ran for two hundred yards in the course of thirty seconds.

Percy nearly sobbed in relief. Their troubles from Tartarus were over. They just needed to close the Doors.

Jason, Nico, Leo and Frank were already pushing it, Frank being a full-grown elephant.

Percy tiredly dragged himself from the floor where he collapsed, to the Doors. With his good arm, he pushed it with all his strength, motivation, and mostly hate.

He hated this stupid prophecy, not that he didn't hate other prophecies, either. He hated this war. He hated Gaea. Hated it. Hated everything.

With one battle cry, Percy slammed his shoulder into the Doors, effectively closing it.

The three walked back to the girls, Frank back in his human form.

At the corner of Percy's eye, he saw that Annabeth's wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

"It's over. All over. We closed the Doors." Hazel whispered disbelievingly, tears of joy in her eyes. And probably relief, and weariness.

Soon, it became a hugging fest, all of them sprawled on the floor, and holding back tears, though some were openly crying, namely the girls.

Jason hugged Piper as if he would never let her go, the same goes for Piper.

Hazel tackled Frank, crying openly.

By then, Annabeth had regained consciousness, although still pale. Percy held both of her hands in one hand. In the other, he cupped her face, and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb.

They stared into each other's eyes. "It's over, Wise Girl." Percy gently said.

"I just can't believe it, Seaweed Brain." She smiled affectionately at Percy.

Leo and Nico stood there until the couples broke apart.

Leo gathered all of them into a group hug, though Nico reluctantly refused.

As he watched them, Nico thought, "Heck, why not?"

He took off running towards them, catapulting into Percy.

"Now, who wouldn't miss the emo Death-Breath who is addicted with Mythomagic?" His cousin grinned.

"I resent that, Aqua Boy," Nico teased, scowling playfully, as they broke away.

"Now, I resent that! You dare to insult the awesomest son of the Big Three?" Percy pushed him lightly, as they began to walk back to the Argo II.

"HEY!" Thalia cried out. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Yes." Nico, Percy, and Jason replied robotically.

Thalia gasped dramatically, her hand to her heart as Hazel giggled.

"My own brother joins the hyper kids!" She said in mock-horror.

"WELCOME TO THE GROUP!" Nico and Percy danced around Jason.

"I'm not hyper!" Jason replied in true horror.

"Yes, you are, lil' bro, live with it." Thalia retorted.

Nico pulled Hazel along as he danced around Jason. "C'mon, Hazel!"

Hazel just laughed, but went along with it.

Annabeth and Piper just watched in amusement as the children of the Big Three interacted with each other.

"Nico isn't the emo boy I know," Piper smiled.

Annabeth laughed. "They do seem happier today."

* * *

On the deck, Coach Hedge tackled them with a surprising grin on his face.

"You're alive!"

They all smiled. "This moment is just too memorable!" Leo cried out. "Festus, click it!"

The seven and Hedge dived in front of the camera, just as it _clicked!_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Camp Half-Blood:

The campers laughed loudly at the Iris-Message. It showed the seven and Coach Hedge diving for the camera, comical looks on their faces.

Coach Hedge had his mouth wide open, as if saying _NOOOO!_

Leo had thrown his arms open, probably protecting the camera. His eyes and mouth were wide, his tongue waving. Also, he was looking at Coach Hedge.

Jason, meanwhile, was trying to dive out of sight. He was clearly flying through the air, his arms flapping at his sides like a duck.

He had a panicked look in his face. One thing that especially made the campers laugh was his pose. He, in mid-air, somehow did a ballerina split, which did not go with his arms.

Piper had grabbed one of Jason's legs, her feet kicking Frank's epic face.

Frank was caught falling sideways by the camera, his cheeks puffed up, his mouth puckered, and Piper's sneaker on his face.

Hazel was looking at her surroundings, gasping in horror. One of her hands touched her heart, while the other fanned her face.

Nico, on the other hand, was very, very surprised. His jaw was wide open, showing a lovely sight of bubblegum. His hands were raised, accidentally hitting Coach Hedge's head.

In other words, pure chaos. The campers were about to go back to their normal activities when someone shouted, "Hey, isn't that Annabeth and P-Percy?"

Their eyes swivelled back to the IM. They hadn't noticed the two people at the back.

Everyone gasped. It was Percy and Annabeth. The campers looked up to him as their brother. Without him, their life was dull. They really missed him.

Then there was the concept of Tartarus. They had heard that they had both fallen into the dark, terrifying abyss, and somehow survived, so it was no surprise for the campers that the famous couple had grown closer.

The two in the picture were gazing into each other's eyes, smiling softly. Between them, their hands were intertwined.

They weren't looking their best; They had dark circles under their eyes, blood caked on their forehead, and they were visibly weary.

But, it was like they were giving off an aura of love that said, _Together Forever. _

And they will be.

* * *

After the war:

A year later, as Leo was searching through the Argo II on a boring day, an abandoned picture at the bottom of his old bunk.

It was the picture they took just after rescuing Percy and Annabeth.

Grinning crazily, he ran through the camp. "PERCY! ANNABETH! FRANK! HAZEL! SPARKY! BEAUTY QUEEN! COACH HEDGE! NICO!"

They walked towards him, in a noticeably good mood.

Percy and Annabeth were now officially engaged. It wasn't that hard to miss the big emerald ring that was surrounded by diamonds and pearls. The couple was getting married on August eighteenth.

Boy, August eighteenth was a very special day. Incidentally, the Second Titan War, and the Giant War ended on the very day.

The 'Percabeth' Anniversary, along with Percy's birthday, was also on August eighteenth. That day would be when Annabeth becomes a Jackson. And probably their future kids' birthday, too.

Jason and Piper were also engaged, though her ring was less extravagant. A simple silver eagle with a merged diamond and pink tourmaline on it's chest.

The same goes for Hazel and Frank. Hazel's ring was gold, decorated with a ruby that had animals carved into it.

They were all getting married on Percy's birthday.

As for Leo, Nico, and Coach Hedge, they were happy bachelors, thank you very much. Well, Nico, not so much happy.

"Look! I found this awesome photo!" Leo waved the photo in front of their faces. They blushed at the same time, though the couples also snuggled closer to each other.

"I just have to show this to your kids!" Leo blurted out before sprinting away.

"You know, Leo has the right idea. I should just go and...show the campers that photo," Nico took off, heading in the direction where Leo went.

"Yeah, I should show that to the naiads and satyrs..." Coach said slowly before turning around and running as fast as his hooves could take him, screaming his head off.

"Shall we go for it?" Percy raised an eyebrow at the remaining people.

"We shall." They said in unison, before grinning evilly and taking off.

For the rest of the day, Chiron and the other onlookers amusedly watched Leo, Nico, and Coach Hedge scream their heads off as Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank chase them, screaming bloody murder.

"LEONARDO, NICODEMUS, GLEESON HEDGE, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

**Do you like it? Hopefully yes. I'm now taking requests for one-shots. Feel free to PM me. But, I only accept one-shots. And do you think I should write about their weddings? Or maybe how they died? Your choice.**

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **


End file.
